Keronians on a Plastic Beach
by Noodleeruuu
Summary: My first fanfiction. I was just really bored and I made this with my Gorillaz buddy.
1. Toaster Machine

"Ku~Kukukukuku," started Kururu as he motioned everyone to his newest, and most brilliant invention. "Kukukuku," he continued.

"Well what is it?" asked a curious Fuyuki, making his way closer to the toaster-looking machine. He reached his hand out but Kururu's yellow fin slapped it out of the way. Quickly, Kururu caressed his newest reflection of intelligence.

"This," he began, "is a dimension transporter. It could take us to any television show or story."

Keroro, who was busy finishing his chores, perked up at the sound of that explanation. Starting to cry, he asked, "Would I be able to bring my Gunpla with me?"

Giroro's vein was pulsating against his skin. "How will this help us with the invasion?" He was annoyed of all the times Keroro went off task, building Gunpla or reading manga or whatever stupid thing he thought of. Why were they on Earth? It seemed that they all were beginning to forget but Giroro never took the invasion out of consideration.

"So this is another one of Stupid Frog's plans?" Natsumi was now standing over Keroro with fire burning in her demon eyes. She was not going to let him take away this planet that was dear to her.

"G-Gero." Keroro stuttered, staring back up at Natsumi's angered expression. She picked up the shivering green frog with thoughts of pounding his face into a wall, but she was stopped by the yellow psychopath.

"The transporter has nothing to do with the invasion," replied Kururu calmly to all the commotion. He avoided Mois' stare as he walked over to where Natsumi was standing. "Keroro just wanted to visit one of his sexy manga. He's the leader, after all."

She considered that for a moment. For what seemed like the first time, Natsumi set the frightened Keronian to the floor, leaving him to sigh with relief. "Why did you call us all here then?" Koyuki asked, calm and curious.

Giroro gave up on the invasion. It seemed that his Natsumi was happy with the thought of it not harming anything, so he let it be.

"Hmmph." Kururu made a sound, and he then clicked a button to which everyone was warped into a small room that was shaped like the inside of a submarine. Mois sat at the pilot's seat, steady and alert, and Tamama sat next to her, jealousy in his eyes.

'She's just trying to impress Gunso-san by getting to his favorite manga. I won't let that happen,' he hissed to himself, glaring at her happy expression.

Dororo sat next to Koyuki who sat with Natsumi. They were seated in the far back with seatbelts strapped to their bodies. "Where are we?" asked Dororo, prepared to fight his way out of this vehicle.

Everyone else on board ignored him, and Keroro seemed as excited as a little boy in a candy shop. "I could even go to Admiral Geroro or something, maybe even a real-live Gunpla land. Kururu, can we go to a real-live Gunpla land? I really want to go there." He was jumping up and down in his front-row seat, eager to take off.

Kururu ignored his question and sat next to radar, which was coincidentally located about two feet away from Mois. He didn't dare to look at her, but her presence was alright enough for him.

Fuyuki sat next to Momoka, almost just as excited about this trip as the Keronian leader was. Momoka was just happy to finally have a chance with Fuyuki. 'We could get stuck in the land, and I could be a scared damsel in distress, and he'll _have_ to save me!' she thought excitedly. Although she knew that it wasn't quite possible to get lost in a made up world, she was just pleased enough to be sitting next to him.

Giroro sat in a lonely corner, without a seatbelt, or even a seat for that matter, and polished his gun behind Natsumi's chair.

"Everyone ready?" Asked Mois, looking back at the passengers. They nodded back to her and she flipped a few switches as the machine began to shake. Kururu looked a bit worried at he pressed a couple of buttons. Something was wrong.

Instead of going forward, the submarine turned around, and floated softly into a different plane. Everyone thought it was normal, because it was a calming feeling, and nobody was freaking out. Well, nobody except for Kururu. Where were they going?

"Gunpla-land~Gunpla-land~" sang Keroro as he closed his eyes during the drifting of the machine. Fuyuki's eyes lit up and he leaned close to Momoka, taking a peek out the window of the vehicle. She blushed softly, and stared at his adorable little face.

Giroro continued to polish his gun while Natsumi and Koyuki talked about school and cute boys. Giroro was a tad bit jealous, but he would never admit that, even though everyone already knew. Dororo began to read a book while Tamama was still angrily staring at Mois.

A light flashed through all the windows. Everyone peeked stopped what they were up to and peeked outside. They weren't in a place that looked like a manga. In fact, they were at a beach. A beach made of plastic.


	2. Touching Rubber

The green keronian invader took a baby step onto the horribly pink and ugly shore. They had already established where they were, a plastic beach, but exactly what show did they arrive at? Keroro looked around at the ugliness of it all. It was as if a giant was chewing bubble gum and stuck every bit of trash on each side of it. Boxes lay around; waiting to be washed off of shore, but it appeared as if they were stuck there. On the far right side of where the submarine had parked, there was a shabby brown-looking building with more glued-down boxes filled with records. In the center of the entire island, the plastic curved upward and stopped high enough to touch the clouds. On top of it was a building that looked complex from afar, but with alien eyes, he could see that it was nothing to be joyful about.

That was another thing, they were on an island. But what ocean were they in? Were they even in a place that was based on real life geography? Keroro turned to Kururu, and the yellow schizophrenic began to speak.

"Kukukuku, something malfunctioned in the machine. It could take weeks to fix so we might as well find this place as our home." He said, glancing at the worn-down submarine. After looking at it, the proportions were different, and instead of looking like a toaster, it looked more like a metal shark.

Natsumi began to cry helplessly. "I want to go home! Kururu can't you fix this any faster?!" The yellow Keronian shook his head. Only Natsumi seemed worried about the entirety of the event. Everyone else didn't mind the plastic too much.

"Maybe there are more aliens or some sort of ghosts or…" Fuyuki continued to rant about the amazing things to be found on the island. His eyes were glistening as he took Momoka's hand (she started blushing of course) and began to explore the trash first-hand.

**XXXXXXXX**

The green-skinned sadist looked at radar. Something-or someone, had invaded their home. He looked over at the security cameras to get better details, and what he saw was a pink-haired cutie talking to what seemed to be nothing but air. Or at least, it looked like air if it was anyone looking at it but Murdoc. He started to play with his satanic cross looped around his bony neck and attempted to lip-read the over-sized green frog's conversation. Although Murdoc could see the frog himself, he failed tremendously on reading his lips, because he never seemed to close his mouth.

The pink haired girl had her back to the camera, so Murdoc wouldn't be able to see anything except for that cute little bottom of hers…

Getting back on track, Murdoc called his sweet robot into the room. She smiled insanely and saluted to him. Ordering her to go check them out, he took a swig from the bottle of rum that happened to be sitting on the chair behind him.

"Hahahahummmmph," he mumbled as he watched the purple haired Cyborg make her way down the elevator.

**XXXXXXXX**

Natsumi turned to the sound of an elevator moving. "Wh-what was that?!" She asked startled. Kururu started laughing nervously.

"Probably the people who live here, kukuku." He answered, looking towards the top of the island. Everyone present stopped cold when they heard the creak of a metal door. Dororo got into a fighting position and Fuyuki was found making his way back to the submarine.

"The island wasn't very big. But it was still really cool to see the stuff here! We saw a talking pelican can you believe it?" Fuyuki was incredibly excited, but once he saw everyone's terrified response, he quietly asked, "What's wrong?"

Just then, everyone's attention turned to the metal stairs coming out from one side of the island. A small looking girl, probably the age of 13 (how it appeared) walked slowly down each step, holding onto the railing very calmly. Perhaps she wasn't going to hurt them? Once she made her way down, Keroro began to introduce himself.

"Hi I'm Keroro Gunso! From the fifty-…" Natsumi stopped him from continuing his speech and reminded him that she could not see him with the anti-barrier on. What neither of them knew was that the girl wasn't a girl at all.

The walking scrap of girl-metal walked closer to all of them. With each step the girl made, Giroro made an attempt to get closer to her. Holding his gun and preparing to fight, he knew what this girl was. She was a weapon.

The purple-haired robot opened her mouth and Giroro ordered everyone to start running, knowing exactly where they were and who she was. Everyone froze in their place. "You could say, sudden death?"

To Giroro's surprise, the robot wasn't planning on shooting anyone. She began to yawn instead. The girl waved her hand to follow and everyone began to walk inside the glob of trash.

**XXXXXXXX**

The inside of the building was incredibly small, so there had to be two trips made to the top of the building. The girl opened the loft and motioned for all the aliens (except for Mois) and Momoka to go first. 'Shit, if that stupid clump of metal had let me and Fuyuki go into the elevator together, we would be shoulder to shoulder in that tight little space.' She thought angrily. Holding Tamama, she was told to click the button that said "Study/Studio." Once the elevator came to a stop, they found themselves in a room looking at a giant octopus.

**XXXXXXXX**

The blue haired singer found himself fiddling with his bony fingers, occasionally plucking out dirt from under his fingernails. He didn't know how it was possible to get dirty when you're not allowed to go outside, but then again, this was the world that he lived in. Anything was possible.

Like what happened to his Noodle. It seemed like no matter what he was doing, cleaning out his ears or drinking water, he somehow brought it back to the purple haired guitarist. And that thing! That horrible robot that was just a fake! No person on the entire planet could replace such a beautiful and wonderful girl, so why the Hell would Murdoc ever even think that a _robot_ could!? He wanted the real Noodle, but this time, he would never let her go. He found himself constantly thinking about her, and it was incredibly hard to get his mind off of it. Even the whale wasn't enough distraction for him.

He imagined Noodle coming back and hugging him, maybe even a little kiss. His long fingers caressing every strand of purple hair, her smiling face towards his own. He would never let her go anywhere. He would never let her go. They would be getting married, maybe having kids.

The man's daydreams were interrupted by the sound of the lift going back down and up again. He knew that it could've been Murdoc, but it didn't seem likely that he'd be going back and forth from the bottom of the island to the study. So, it could've either been the Cyborg, or perhaps guests. _It's probably for the new album,_ he thought angrily, knowing that he would've had to kidnap more people. _I hate him so much._

**XXXXXXXX**

Natsumi crammed next to her brother in the small space-less elevator near graffiti marks. _I wonder how Mama's doing… _she thought, looking up at the light hanging down from the ceiling. The elevator stopped and opened slowly. In the way stood all of those stupid frogs and a scary looking man with green skin…


	3. Title starts with letter T

Natsumi walked closer to Keroro and stared in disbelief. Where were they? This green sadist had a disfigured nose, and she had already realized that the young girl was not a girl at all. Dororo stepped up to the man, already knowing that he could see them.

"Sorry for invading on your island. We were trying to get somewhere but we have miscalculated… we promise to be off of your property as soon as-" Dororo was interrupted as Keroro jumped over him and ran to the giant screen on the other side of the room. He sat down.

"Gunso! That's rude!" Sighed Fuyuki. This was getting ridiculous.

Giroro stepped up to the man and stuck out his hand to shake his. When the strange man opened his mouth, he spoke with a raspy voice.

"Get off my island, or I might have to send my Cyborg to kill you." The girl smiled in the background, caressing her gun evilly. This was going to be fun for her.

"Kukuku~ Plastic Beach. Made up of complete plastic and garbage. You wouldn't mind if we told every single one of those pirates where you were right?" Kururu said looking up from his laptop. The man stopped short and charged at him, trying to wrap his arms around the yellow frog.

Dororo flew in from where he was standing and cut the man's hand to protect his superior. He looked momentarily at Keroro who was now looking out the windows staring at the ocean before him.

Natsumi stepped forward and punched the man in the neck. The Cyborg then reacted to this, as she took out her gun and shot at her. Giroro was already one step ahead, though, and had taken out her battery. Before the first bullet could even reach Natsumi, the robot had fallen apart and collapsed. Dororo again stepped in and cut the bullet in half.

"Huehhaha. The yellow little fuck is right. Plastic Beach, home of the world's biggest band."

**XXXXX **

2D heard Murdoc introducing himself and his band. He heard the Cyborg try to shoot at someone. He heard a stranger with an Asian accent talking about their land. Who were they? They were definitely not from here at the least.

The blue haired singer looked up at his ceiling and sighed. Murdoc was such an asshole, and deserved deeply to be killed. He hoped that someone, anyone would swoop in and murder him. He had killed his Noodle, his beloved Noodle, and drove Russel away. 2D's only friends were him and his thoughts, and his thoughts weren't very nice anyway.

He rolled over on his bed and smelled his unwashed sheets. His room was a very sad existence and made him incredibly depressed with every time he woke up and went to sleep. He had always hoped that he would wake up in Noodle's bed back in Kong, and it would be a bad dream, and he would be with Russel again.

'Noodle always had the strangest nightmares…' he thought, smiling. 'She always needed me to sleep in her room at night.' He frowned again and looked at his pain killers. A headache was kicking in. He pulled himself out of his bed and walked over to his dresser. There was a picture of the entire band, when Noodle had just come out of her FedEx Crate and Russel was still just a rapper. Murdoc wasn't green but he was still an asshole. Those were better times. They were all a family then.

"STUPID FROG!" 2D jumped at the sound of a girl screeching.

**XXXXX**

Natsumi choked the green invader and screamed her favorite thing to call him. What he had done was stupid, even for him.

"NATSUMI-DONO! STOP!" He cried within breaths taken. He struggled to get free but failed. In the background Mois was crying for her to stop, and Kururu was simply laughing his eerie laugh.

"Nee-chan stop hurting Gunso!" Charged Fuyuki. Natsumi let the lucky frog down and sighed. She looked at the man named Murdoc and apologized.

"Hmmhuwah. It's quite alright huhuhmm." He said, kissing the girl's hand. Giroro's anger shot up through the roof. Someone she had barely met was now kissing her hand. How could such an evil bassist be so… evil? He started to flare his nostrils in anger as his face grew red. Kururu touched the red frog's shoulder, and he calmed down slightly.

Natsumi pulled her hand away and looked at the broken aquarium. Murdoc's fish were everywhere, water spilled on the tile, some of which was leaking through the floor. 'Was there another room underneath us?' she thought. Maybe there was someone else on the island of plastic.

Momoka closed her phone and stared down sadly. She had just called her guard, Paul, and he was unable to locate her at all. They were certainly in a different world. She blushed, she knew she wouldn't be able to get back to Japan, which meant her and Fuyuki would finally get closer.

"So you've talked with ghosts, fought with pirates, sold jellyfish as food and you live in a plastic island?!" Fuyuki's excitement was excelling. Murdoc's past was amazing. Who knows all the paranormal stuff he had dealt with?

"Humm also summoned a demon once." He replied proudly. "Have any more questions? Need an autograph? Maybe we could all get to know each other better." He said looking at Natsumi. She looked away awkwardly.

Koyuki stood there in disbelief. She had not been mentioned once in the story except for when they were in the Toaster Machine. How could this have happened? How could the author have forgotten?

She walked to Natsumi and hugged her. "NATSUMI-SAN! We can go explore the island together~" She said, almost pulling her back to the elevator. Tamama studied the bookshelf and pulled a book from it. The bookcase opened and before him stood almost an infinite number of stairs going down. "Tama?"

Murdoc moved over and closed it. "Mmmph now who would like to see where the Gorillaz make their magic?" Nobody raised their hands, so he mumbled, "scumbags" and walked to the recording studio himself.

Kururu was busy remodeling the Cyborg, noticing there were many quirks in it. It had many memories that should not be installed into a machine anyway, that seemed interesting to him. He took out the memory card and put it into his laptop to watch.


End file.
